Diario de una Prisionera
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. —No tienes donde huir...Mujer— susurro en mi oído con esa voz fría y oscura, odiaba cuando tenía razón. Sus manos bajaron por mi desnudo abdomen con delicadeza... Y sus labios rozaron mi hombro, ¡Bastardo miserable mentiroso! ¡Maldito seas Ulquiorra!
1. Resumen- 1-Escape

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Diario De Una Prisionera**

—•**Ulquiorra x Orihime•—**

**A**dvertencias: Violencia Explicita/Lenguaje Fuerte/Lemon

**S**ummary: UA. — No tienes donde huir...Mujer— Susurro en mi oído con esa voz fría y oscura, odiaba cuando tenía razón. Sus manos bajaron por mi desnudo abdomen con delicadeza... Y sus labios rozaron mi hombro, ¡bastardo miserable mentiroso! ¡Maldito seas Ulquiorra!

•—•

•

—•—

**Resumen:**

Japón, donde las guerras son algo tan común como la lluvia que cae constantemente, y donde tener un grupo y ser uno de gran categoría es importante para la supervivencia. Al igual que saber mantener fondos de efectivo, lo que dará una "clara" oportunidad de vivir, y morir

Inoue Orihime, una joven de 12 años condenada por nacer entre una familia incestuosa, comprometida con su primo Inoue Kion decide escapar para encontrar una vida mejor; lamentablemente aquella vida se encuentra lejos de su alcanza cuando topa al criminal Schiffer Ulquiorra quién la acoge como su aprendiz/hermana menor, después de salvarla de pagar una deuda fuera de su alcance que contrajo ella misma por apostar en un bar de malvivientes, pero para pagarle ella deberá hacer "trabajos" para aquel sujeto frío como el hielo y tan atractivo como la luna

Schiffer Ulquiorra un chico de 16 años, lleno de conocimientos de batalla y física, abandono sus estudios al inicio de la guerra que lo separó de sus 9 hermanos debido a la codicia de su padre Sousuke Aizen, sin embargo no desea buscar a nadie de ellos solo mantenerse vivo; al encontrarse con Orihime su vida cambia para mal. Una mujer misteriosa de cabello anaranjado y ojos grises que llama la atención de muchos. No puede ser desaprovechada

8 años viviendo juntos, y Orihime aún no paga su deuda (intereses por intentar escapar) por lo que la compañía de Ulquiorra y la compañía de otros hombres son su única conexión con el mundo

**Uno**

Escape

"_Es extraño contar algo que paso hace varios años, a mis 59 años ya no recuerdo mucho ya que han pasado infinidad de cosas y mi memoria no es muy buena; pero lo que sí puedo escribir es el hecho que marco mi vida de forma permanente; el cómo conocí a ese extraño asesino y del como me utilizó para hacerse de mucho efectivo_

_Mi pueblo en Japón solía ser muy agradable, no representábamos peligro en aquella guerra así que de muy rara vez solíamos ser atacados por vándalos. Pero por algún motivo siempre me acuerdo de él cuando escucho el tocar de las campanas de la iglesia."_

— ¡Orihime! ¡Vamos se hace tarde! — Grito un hombre de cabello negro con atuendos simples; un pantalón negro y una playera blanca de una tela de mala calidad; esperaba debajo de las escaleras moviendo su pie izquierdo de arriba abajo rápidamente mostrando una clara desesperación

"_Orihime, si ese era... y por suerte sigue siendo mi nombre; sin embargo aquella que recuerdo era la Inoue Orihime de tan solo 12 años de edad, tímida y desconfiada hasta de su propia sombra. Ah por un momento me parece ver como bajaba de las escaleras con mis delicados pasos que hasta una princesa envidiaría." _

— ¡Y-ya voy Nii-san! — Respondió una pequeña vestida de un simple vestido verde, el cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta y ojos grises, poniéndose un pequeño chal azul bajando lo más veloz que pudo haciendo sonar sus zapatitos de tacón desgastados negros, al topar con el último escalón cayó al suelo de rodillas— ¡Ay!

— Orihime—susurro su hermano negando con la cabeza preocupado— ¡Vamos! — La tomó de la mano y juntos salieron volando hacía la iglesia; no sin antes echar llave a la puerta

"_Tal vez exageré. Pero aunque mi familia se construía entre mis tíos Evangeline y Katan, mi hermano Sora y yo. Era feliz, hasta poco después de regresar de la iglesia; en la cual me dormí al escuchar el sermón del padre; nuevamente presentaba una de sus rutinarias peleas donde yo era el centro." _

.

.

.

— ¡Orihime no puede! — Gritaba Sora molesto— ¡Aún es muy pequeña!

Orihime se mostraba preocupada y asustada, abrazaba a su gran amigo fiel: Kon, un peluche con forma de león, semi amarillo viejo y usado, con manchas negras en toda su cara. La pequeña sollozaba derramando lágrimas gruesas, acostada en el suelo, escuchando atenta a la conversación del piso de abajo donde aparte de Kon, una vela era su única compañía

"_Solía abrazar con fuerza a ese oso cuando mi hermano y mis tíos discutirán; sentía que la casa se caía en grandes pedazos como si azotará un temblor a cada grito e insulto que todos en la casa lanzaban entre ellos." _

— ¡Orihime ya no es una niña! — Grito la tía Evangeline golpeando la mesa— ¡Se ha decidido Sora! —Pareció calmarse como la dama que era

— ¡Una mierda!

Los ojos de Orihime se cerraron con fuerza, deseaba dormir algún día con la seguridad de que al bajar al comedor se encontraría con tres personas en la mesa para el desayuno y no solo a dos o a una

— ¡A la mierda con ustedes! — El sonido de la silla golpeando contra el suelo hizo que la pequeña saltará de su lugar

"_Debo admitir que escuchar a Sora molesto no era una canción de cuna como la que papá y mamá solían cantarme para hacerme dormir; pero a fin de cuentas me ponía a en los brazos de Morfeo por el agotamiento provocado por el llanto."_

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora! — Exclamaba la mujer furiosa al ver que se marchaba—Katan dile algo a ese sobrino tuyo—gruño viendo al serio hombre que aún sostenía la taza de café— ¡Katan!

— Sora…—habló el hombre sin dejar esa seriedad— Los tiempos son difíciles... y dudo mucho que quieran tú... y Orihime vivir en las calles—susurro amenazadora, tal vez eso asustaría a cualquiera, pero jamás a Sora sin embargo esta vez se había detenido en el segundo escalón al escuchar la voz de su tío apretó el barandal en la que tenía su mano derecha; el bastardo tenía razón. No temía por él, sino por Orihime— Así que si fuera tú... me ahorraría esos comentarios tuyos—bajó la taza ya vacía

Vacía al igual que las esperanzas de Sora por ver un futuro mejor para su pequeña hermana; a lado de esos dos, ni uno podría hacer sus sueños realidad.

.

.

.

"_Sora era protector conmigo, mucho, aunque no llegaba a la sobreprotección por ello él siempre me inspiraba confianza en mí misma; lo extraño; aunque gracias a él mi vida se fue al carajo, con su muerte se decidió mi asqueroso futuro."_

El doctor de apariencia común, rostro ya arrugado, lentes de fondo de botella en la cara, con el cabello negro y algunos mechones blancos dada su vejez; salía de la habitación de Sora negando con la cabeza

Dos meses de la última discusión y él pescó una extraña enfermedad en el hígado

"_Nunca supe si fue esa supuesta enfermedad o un envenenamiento para tener total acceso a mí lo que acabó con la vida de Sora."_

—Lo siento—dijo quitándose sus lentes con una de sus manos temblorosas— Pero ya estaba en estado crítico.

Orihime, quién se encontraba sentada en un rincón fuera de la vista de los tíos abrazando a Kon, rezando porque muy pronto saliera con una sonrisa para decir "**Estoy bien Hime**" Pero solo vio salir al hombre sudoroso de la frente

Cuando el hombre negó con los ojos cerrados, ella dejó caer al peluche con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas

— ¡S-so...! ¡Sora! — Corrió intentando llegar hasta su hermano— ¡Sora! — Fue detenida a unos cm de la puerta cuando Katan la tomó de la mano— ¡SORA! — Esperaba que con sus gritos la puerta se abriera y él volviera a regañarla por gritar cerca de su habitación— ¡SORA! — Su boca fue sellada cuando Evangeline abofeteó su rostro— E-Eva…— La lengua se le trabo por lo que no pudo seguir

—Sora está muerto—le dijo sin una pizca de compasión

"_Ahora que lo pienso no sé como lucía mi rostro en ese momento tan impactante, pero diré algo, esa vez fue la primera ocasión en la que desee matar a una persona."_

— ¡NO! ¡SORA NO ESTA MUERTO! — Reaccionó después de unos segundos, se soltó cuando se le presento la oportunidad entrando al cuarto y cerrando con llave, escuchando los golpes afuera

— ¡Orihime! ¡Abre ahora mismo! — Gritaban ambos tutores

Para lo mucho que le importó que le gritaran, solo se disponía a ver el inmóvil cuerpo oculto bajo una sabana sucia que alguna vez fue blanca

— S-Sora— Sus manos temblaban y cada vez se sentía más pesada y débil.

"_Lo puedo jurar por lo más sangrado, me sentía como si fuera una condenada a la guillotina viendo a al verdugo a los ojos; cuando quite la sabana y vi el cuerpo delgado y pálido de Sora, la boca se me secó, sentí la necesidad de gritar pero mis labios no se movían por mucho que lo intentará; Kami quisiera saber si en realidad fue una enfermedad lo que lo mató o fue alguno de los esos hipócritas tras la puerta; después de varios minutos viendo al muerto que llevó el nombre de Inoue Sora, no me esperé un estruendo atrás de mí, abrieron la puerta de golpe sacándome a la fuerza, a pesar de que yo no daba señales de vida. Tras unos azotes con una vara de árbol en todo el cuerpo por parte de ambos y un día sin comer y dos días de trabajos forzados, estábamos preparándonos para dar luto a mi hermano."_

.

.

.

— ¡Ahora te quedas aquí! — Evangeline arrojó a Orihime al suelo de su estrecho cuarto, está debido al golpe dejó que Kon se desplazara a otro extremo de la habitación. Se levantó con dificultad dejando ver en ella un ojo morado y el labio hinchado

— Pe-pero el fu-funeral de…— el nombre no salió de sus labios

— ¿Crees que después de esa conducta frente al doctor te lo mereces? — Río con gran sarcasmo, puso sus manos en la cintura arrugando el vestido negro—Hablaremos después— cerró la puerta y el seguro de está hizo eco en la cabeza de Orihime, sin decir palabra se dispuso a recoger a Kon y sacudirlo

«Sora… Nii-san…» Se lamentaba arrodillándose abrazando a Kon con fuerza, el crucifico en la pared le dio la fuerza que necesitaba, Sora la veía y aun en la otra vida la protegería como él se lo prometió cuando le regalo unas horquillas azules que en esos momentos llevaba en el cabello suelto «…Padre nuestro... que estás en los cielos…» Rogaba por el alma de Sora en la soledad, esperando que en donde él estuviera la escuchará y cuidará de ella; guiándola en su nueva vida si su hermano a su lado—Reza conmigo Kon-chan... recemos por Nii-san—le susurro Orihime pegando sus labios a la cabeza del peluche dejando que unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaran por sus enrojecidos rojos

"_Espero no ser tan especifica en lo que digo, si él y no hablo de Sora, lo leyera estoy segura que sentiría lástima por mí; no de mi pasado sino por seguir recordando esos hechos con dolor._

_Después de terminar con todas las oraciones que sabía pedí a Dios que le diera a Sora un espacio más amplio y limpio donde pudiera él descansar como se lo merecía, las rodillas me dolían y cuando intenté pararme caí de sentón por mis adormiladas piernas que temblaban. El funeral terminó y yo acostada en esa horrible cama como si la muerta hubiera sido yo viendo la nada esperando reunirme con Sora, no quería imaginar mi futuro a lado de ese par de locos._

_Los días pasaron y ninguno me dirigió la palabra, dejé de asistir al colegio para no ver a ninguno de ellos al bajar, esperaba que la puerta cerrara dos veces para poder comer las pocas sobras que eran dejados para mí, como un perro, pero no estaba sola Kon y Sora me apoyaban, eran mi apoyo en esa laguna que a toda costa deseaba hundirme; pero lucharía hasta el final. Claro en esos entonces no lo pensaba así, solo deseaba vivir y descubrir un mundo fuera de esas paredes de madera con termitas."_

— ¡Orihime! — Llamó Evangeline con esa forma tan agresiva de hablar.

« ¿Eh? » Dejó de lamer un plato hondo dejándolo abajo de la cama, su atuendo tan pobre como siempre, de hecho el mismo que uso para salir a la iglesia con Sora. Abrió la puerta dejando que está chillara

— ¡ORIHIME!

Ya no quiso seguir probando su suerte, por lo que asustada bajo corriendo (casi volando) las escaleras sin preocupación por caerse, vio la vela prendida en la cocina

"_En ese momento lo supe, cuando vi a los dos sonriendo levemente al verme; parecía que el motivo de dejarme viva se estaba volviendo más claro a mis ojos de niña de 12 años."_

— ¿Ca-casarme? — Preguntó anonada, se abrazó cayendo en cuenta que Kon estaba arriba en la cama, esperando su regreso

"_Y por primera vez, estaba completamente sola; un chico con el cabello similar al mío me miraba triste, no podía ser, pensé cuando escuche."_

—Esté es tu prometido... Inoue Kion—Presentó Katan tomando de los hombros al asustado niño, aunque vestía más elegante que el trío

"_Al principio creí que el apellido era coincidencia, pero no era así."_

—También es tu primo—dijo informó Evangeline sonriendo burlonamente

"_Me desmallé, ¿Y quién no? Sale un primo del cual no sabía de su existencia y ahora era mi prometido; esa gente estaba enferma, al levantarme ya no estaba en la cocina, sino en la habitación de Sora, sin Kon a mi lado como siempre."_

.

.

.

—Ah—Tocó su nuca adolorida, que golpe se había llevado

— ¿Estás mejor? — Le preguntó el joven Kion sentado a su lado

—Kion-kun... tú, ¿Deseas esto? — Pregunto con la cabeza baja sabiendo que necesitaba un plan antes de que pasará algo más

—En realidad... no—siseó

—Entiendo— vio por la ventana sin ninguna emoción en su fino rostro

"_Tenía miedo, no podría ver a ese familiar mío a la cara; no podía sabiendo lo que ahora estaba atándonos."_

—Orihime-san—llamó el chico, cuando ella lo vio el sonrió—Un placer conocerte—ofreció su mano a Inoue, ella sonrió y estrechó su pequeña y sucia mano contra la suave y limpia mano de Kion, él acercó la mano de Orihime a su fino rostro de niño rico. Y como todo un caballero, la beso con suavidad

"_Esa fue la primera vez que me sonroje con un chico además de mi hermano, quién gozaba hacerme sonrojar hasta parecer un tomate bien rojo y maduro, uno que nunca probé hasta los 17 años."_

— Parece que ya se conocen mejor— siseó la mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes— Creo que es hora de dar fecha- a ninguno de los dos le hizo la más mínima gracia—Uh que ánimos—susurro un poco fastidiada y decepcionada

"_La fastidiada en ese momento era yo. No había día después del funeral de Sora, en el que no deseaba ver a esa bruja arder en las llamas de una hoguera en el pueblo, que pena que esos tiempos habían acabado en el lugar donde vivía. _

_Después de unos momentos increíblemente incómodos para mí, ya que ninguno de mis tutores legales dejaba de decir cosas humillantes como: "Aún tenemos que amenazarle para que tome un baño" ó "Debe mejorar en la cocina... cuidado" Si las cabezas volvieran a crecer no hubiera dudado en cortar las suyas más de cinco veces."_

Orihime escuchaba atenta lo que salía de las bocas llenas de suciedad de sus tíos, apretando el tenedor y el cuchillo con fuerza, sus ojos se cerraban por sentir las lágrimas acumulándose, pero esta vez no era de tristeza o miedo; sino por la ira y la impotencia haciendo juego con la humillación

"_Despedimos a Kion con amabilidad cuando llegó su chofer en un auto lujoso para esa época, cuando entramos los tres a la casa Evangeline me detuvo y me susurro al oído con furia." _

—Espero que la próxima vez te veas más amable con _nuestro_ dinero—con el mismo timbre en su voz seguía dándole "consejos" para poder conquistar a Kion, Orihime miraba la mano que sostenía la suya sin prestar atención

«A la mierda». Pensó la peli naranja cuando entro al cuarto completamente molesta, no, ya no se iban a aprovechar de ella. Revolución, eso es lo que Sora hubiera deseado para ella.

— ¿Entendiste? — Preguntó Evangeline para asegurarse de que Inoue la estaba escuchando

—No se debe preocupar Evangeline-sama, sé muy bien que hacer— Contestó Orihime en un tono muy maduro para su edad, el cabello cubría su cara y le daba la espalda a la mujer pero sabía que esa aprovechada sonreía

—Muy bien—al parecer esa niña ya había entendido

—Tía—Llamó antes de que ella saliera

"_Recuerdo que le pregunté si mi matrimonio era el primero matrimonio incestuoso en la familia Inoue, a lo que ella me contestó."_

—No seas idiota Orihime—bufó—Es obvio que no es el primero—salió sin dar explicaciones; a la pequeña; eso quería decir que su existencia y la existencia de Sora se debía al incesto entre su padre y su madre, no ella no deseaba formar parte de esa familia enfermiza

«Tengo que salir de este maldito lugar». Apretó sus puños y sus ojos se posaron en Kon

"_Los pleitos "Familiares" que tenía Sora con los otros dos de abajo eran debido a ese retorcido camino que él trato de apartar de mí con su último aliento, me habían educado muy bien y habían aumentado mi vocabulario obsceno _

—Una vez que Orihime y Kion se casen nuestra vida quedara ¡Resuelta! — Decía Katan en medio de una borrachera animada por la música de una vieja radio

"_Lamentablemente mis planes eran otros muy distintos, lo planeé toda la semana en mis momentos a solas; desde la hora de partida hasta el lugar donde me quedaría un tiempo, y después, desaparecería del mapa en las cabezas de mis tutores. Kion aun no estaba enterado, y era mejor así, lo metería en problemas. La última vez que lo vi pude darle una carta con mis más sinceras disculpas en un clave que él y yo habíamos envenado para poder comunicarnos como lo que éramos, una familia_

_En el gran día esperé hasta que los lobos durmieran por los efectos del alcohol y solo la música reinará en la casa; con un pantalón café que Sora me regaló en mi cumpleaños número 11, una playera azul y una chamarra verde lo suficientemente abrigadora con los mismos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. Tomé a Kon, una mochila, poca ropa y con el dinero ahorrado (de Sora y mío, nuestro tesoro escondido en el jardín) me dispuse a salir."_

—No… Hay algo—dio una mirada a su alrededor. La mochila estaba más vacía que llena, tomó el crucifico que estaba en la pared con el mayor silencio posible y, lo que faltaba en realidad; las horquillas azules en forma de flor que Sora le había regalado y ella había rechazado por ser feas y costosas, con sumo cuidado las metido en sus zapatos; una en un zapato y la otra en el otro. El lugar estaba lleno de ladrones y era mejor que se llevarán el dinero a sus más valiosas posesiones

"_Abrí la puerta con cuidado de que no hiciera el mismo chillido de siempre, cosa que logré y me hizo pensar que Sora me había ayudado; aun así debía ser cautelosa, sin los zapatos puestos, llevándolos en la mano baje los escalones, Evangeline no solía cerrar la puerta del sótano, pero las demás sí. Por lo que no me resulto difícil entrar al sótano, pasar entre algunos objetos que yo misma acomodé para que no fueran a estorbarme en ese momento, y salir de esa prisión del demonio; para mi desgracia. Me esperaba otra celda aún peor_

**Fin De Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo Editando._


	2. Joker

**Dos.**

Jóker

"_Llegué como Kami mandó, entre las cortinas verdosas de esos grandes aposentos que la naturaleza dejó a manos de los seres vivos, he mi lado poético ha salido." _

—Valla, es hora de comenzar una nueva vida—dijo la pequeña Orihime sin dejar a Kon, pero él ya tocaba el suelo con sus patas ya oscuras

"_Me sentía cansada, los ojos esperaban cerrarse pronto y aún no encontraba el lugar para hacerlo."_

— ¿Qué es e-eso? — Se preguntó cuando vio humo salir de una chimenea, tal vez era algún hotel

"_Pero no lo era, ¡Cielos!, no podía saberlo, cuando apenas sabía mi nombre y como caminar no podía distinguir entre un hotel y un bar."_

«No esto es algo... horrible». Veía con intimidación a los hombres que se golpeaban, jugaban cartas, o bebían sin control

"_El olor a alcohol ya era algo normal para mí, siempre dormía con ese olor impregnado en mi nariz, pero en esos momentos deseaba dormir."_

— ¿He? Di-disculpe—Llamó a una mujer peli roja que vestía demasiado extravagante, fumaba y sus ojos eran opacados por el maquillaje y las ojeras

— ¿Qué? — No la miró pero su voz sonaba indiferente

— ¿Sa-sabe que l-lugar e-es esté? — Tomando a con más fuerza Kon

"_Dios, esa mujer debía tomar un baño, cuando la recuerdo me duelen mis fosas nasales, un olor tan penetrante y un ambiente tan pesado."_

— En _The Park_—dijo en suspiro ya harta

« ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? » Se preguntaba— Ga-gracias…—antes de que esa horrorosa mujer le comentará algo más salió corriendo, cuando topó contra un hombre fornido y larguirucho, cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes opacos, piel morena y mirada de loco— Lo s-siento— abrazando a Kon pegándolo a su pecho

Esté solo la miró y soltó un gruñido, la tomó de la ropa y le grito

— ¡Mocosa estúpida! — Al parecer había derramado su trago encima, la soltó y le enseño unas cartas

— ¿He? — Lo admitía, estaba un **poco** asustada, si **solo** un poco.

—Juguemos—le susurro divertido— Si no ganas me darás el dinero que tengas.

— Oye espera, eso no es justo, primero debe saber cómo se juega—intervino un chico de una edad cercana a los 20, cabello rubio y ojos cafés oscuros, piel morena y ropa sucia- Ven- la llamó a que se sentara a lado de ese joven frente a esa redonda mesa

"_Me dijo cosas que ahora ya no recuerdo, pero en ese momento entendí… al menos eso me di a entender en el momento que vi la derrota en la cara de ese tipo."_

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Grito golpeando la mesa con sus dos puños viendo la mano de la peli naranja

—Ja Ja—reía a mares el rubio—No pu-puedo creer que haha te haya ganado—decía entre risas cayendo de la silla agitando los pies

—Hmp—volteó la mirada y murmuro— Suerte de principiante.

"_Por primera vez me sentí tan bien, había ganado en un juego cuando era un desastre en ellos; así comenzó un vicio inesperado, el hombre se llamaba Simón Volivar y el "rubito" como solía llamarlo tenía el nombre de Castián del Carmen, eran dos delincuentes, pero yo les agrade por lo que me enseñaron todo lo que sabían desde la estafa hasta el asesinato (nunca a complete esa misión), algo que me serviría más adelante_

_Dormía en el bar, del que ellos eran dueños, la primera vez que lo hice; después de trece juegos contra Simón miraba desconfiada la puerta y abrazaba a Kon fuertemente. Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien entraría por esa puerta y lloraría a mares_

_Pero no fue así, Castián iba a verme cada mañana a mi habitación después de tocar claro; me decía "Ori-Chibi" ya que le había pedido no llamarme "Hime", como lo hacía Sora, aun no superaba del todo su muerte."_

— ¡SI GANE! — Gritaba Orihime, habían pasado dos semanas desde su instalación en aquel bar, los hombres eran corteses y las mujeres indiferentes; ella era invicta en las cartas y la mejor en el domino— ¡¿Quién es el siguiente?! — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"_Había dejado atrás mi timidez, ahora se me conocía como una "__**exterminadora**__", ganaba dinero con las victorias, compraba ropa, accesorios, hasta perfume; era una reina, hasta que él llegó."_

— ¿Tú eres... a quién llaman _Ori La Invicta_? — Llamó un chico atrás de la multitud

—Sí, así es—barajeaba las cartas con habilidad— ¿Vienes a retarme? — Preguntó con soberbia

—Por otro motivo, no vengo— las personas lo dejaron pasar, cuando ella lo vio dejó que las cartas se esparcieran por todo la mesa— ¿Empezamos? — Le preguntó con una fría mirada que dejó congelada a Orihime

Los ojos esmeraldas, eran impactantes; su piel blanca contrarrestaba ese verde profundo. Su cabello escondía parte de ellos, vestía de negro, una gabardina negra de piel abierta que dejaba ver una playera blanca extra grande, un listón que hacía un moño en su cuello un poco desarreglado, un pantalón oscuro no tan grande ni tan ahogado, unas botas sin ningún tipo de tacón o algo parecido al igual que un sombrero

"_Kami, cuando lo vi quitarse el sombrero, parecía el auténtico Adonis, su cabello eran tan oscuro y cubría parte de sus ojos verdosos mostrándome un abismo en el interior de ellos, las puntas llegaban a parte de su pecho, pero parecía que algunos mechones eran sujetos por una coleta." _

— ¿Po-por qué no? — De un jalón tomó las cartas esparcidas y las barajeó con habilidad, el chico ya estaba sentado viéndola con seriedad, como si estuviera indagando en su interior como una rata de biblioteca

— ¿Podrías repartirlas ya? — Preguntó ya impaciente por la poca rapidez de la peli naranjada.

"_No me di cuenta el tiempo que pasé viéndolo, intentando ver como se entretenía observándome; cuando las repartí y deje el montón a un lado todos pusieron atención."_

«Tengo que hacer pedazos a este chico». Pensaba viendo a sus reyes de corazón y diamante, un As y algunas otras cartas con poco valor

"_No lo supe, pero estaba siendo debilitada por la mirada de aquel misterioso joven… o al menos con eso me consuelo ahora."_

El peli negro no dijo nada, ni mostraba nada en su rostro; simplemente bajo una carta, tomó otra y tocó. A la peli naranja se le fue el aliento, no tenía nada bueno, bajó un cuatro de tréboles y tomó otra: Un dos de corazones

Él bajo su mano

«No puede ser». Pensó Orihime sorprendida, su propia mano calló a la mesa; dos reyes, una tercia de corazones y un par de diamantes

Él, sencillamente la hacía pedazos, corrida de corazones desde el rey

— No puede ser/Le ha ganado a Ori-sama/ ¿Cómo fue posible?/Y no tardó/Impresionante/Genial/Y yo pensaba que está niña era un fenómeno, esté tipo se lleva un premio/Ha ganado en poco tiempo/Vaya/Asombroso— Decía la multitud por separado en susurros y en murmuros de asombro

"_No cabía en mi decepción, mi ira aumentaba, acababa de ser derrotada en cinco minutos por un tipo que apenas veía." _

— ¡Otra vez! — Grito la oji gris—Pero está vez... será en cerio—Sacó algunos billetes y los dejó en la mesa

— Como desees—dijo él sacando un paquete más grande; a Orihime le saltó una vena de enfado agitando su respiración

"_Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces perdí, una y otra vez era derrotada miserablemente; parecía que la principiante era yo, ahora si se me podría llamar __novata__."_

— ¡Otra vez! — Grito ya sin dinero en el bolsillo y con una gran cuenta encima; se levantó bruscamente dejando caer la silla

— Niña…—dijo él—Te he ganado más de 30 veces, incluso me debes dinero... más del que seguramente darían por esté lugar… ¿Qué más puedes perder? — Apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas sostenías por sus codos, los cuales estaban apoyados en la mesa

Orihime cerró sus manos con fuerza, la multitud aún estaban al rededor esperando la respuesta de una reina caída

— Haré lo que desees—calmándose entre cerrando sus ojos

—Como desees— está vez fue él quién barajeó las cartas, podía verse con dificultad la felicidad y malicia que emanaban los ojos del joven, como si deseará sonreír; cosa muy rara, ya que cada vez que ganaba las personas parecían más animadas que él

"_Pensaba en ganar, en recuperar mis ganancias del año; pero perdí, mi dignidad y... mi libertad. A manos de mi verdugo." _

—Maldición—susurraba Inoue viendo las cartas con lágrimas atoradas en los ojos— ¿Qué eres tú? — Murmuro con la voz quebrada, él tomó su sombrero y con la gracia de un duque se lo puso

—Soy un **quién** mocosa, mi nombre es Schiffer Ulquiorra—la miró con esos ojos verdosos— Y es hora de pagar… niña—se levantó—Recoge tus cosas ahora—se acomodó la gabardina

— E-espera ¿Cómo qué...?

— Dime... ¿Cuántas veces apostaste? ¿Cuánto dinero? ¿Y cuántas veces perdiste? — Le preguntó, ella perdió la cuenta y perdió el sentido de cuánto dinero dejaba en la mesa

—N-no lo s-sé—Susurro bajando la mirada

—Pues acabas de perder 113702.00 yenes, y si mi memoria no me falla, me debes 5685099.77 yenes. Si hacemos cuentas… tardarás más de 4 años en pagarme, eso si incluimos comida y hospedaje... dependiendo de que tan bien hagas tu trabajo diario—serio como siempre, pero podía sentirse la excitación del peli negro al saber lo que había ganado.

— ¿Tra-trabajo?

"_Cuando el bar cerró, Simón y Castián llegaron de su "trabajo". Ulquiorra y yo explicamos lo que paso, la multitud no se perdía nada de la conversación, me despedí extremadamente triste a lo que ellos entendieron, Simón no lo parecía pero se sentía impotente por no poderme ayudar aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, nuevamente había muerto, pero esta vez no había quién pudiera salvarme ni a donde pudiera huir; estaba condenada por ese hombre de 16 años, según me dijo en medio del camino, lo único que me anunció en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de las calles no era suficiente para alumbrar la oscuridad alojada en el corazón de Sr Schiffer que muy pronto envenenaría el mío para siempre." _

**Fin De Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo Editando._


	3. Compañía

**Tres. **

Compañía

"_Aún recuerdo esa dolorosa caminata, siento que los pies me sangran cuando me acuerdo, el calor abrumador de la temporada; el sol quemando mi piel como una hoja en una fogata; solo Kami sabe que tantas ganas tenía de arrancarle la piel a tiras con los dientes."_

— ¿Po-podemos parar? — Preguntó una sudorosa Inoue más muerta que viva ya con la cara roja y algunas pecas en sus mejillas

—No—Sin darle la cara, él iba a delante sin darse el lujo de respirar agitadamente como la chica

— ¿A-acaso no tienes calor? — Preguntó sorprendida con la boca tan seca como la arena del desierto

No era que él no tuviera calor, es más se estaba cociendo, en sus mejillas se podía notar un leve rubor. Debían estar a más de 30°C

Pero si hace algunas semanas era otra época, el clima estaba raro en esos días

"_Me parecía que se rostizaba, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, el traje negro brillaba como una luciérnaga al igual que su oscuro cabello, por un momento pensé que era un fenómeno y también pensé si sus mejillas habían tomado un color más... vivo." _

—Pararemos aquí—señaló con la mirada una posada cerca de donde estaban, parecía muy acogedora a los ojos grises y muy costosa a los ojos verdes

"_El aire llegó a mis pulmones cuando puse un pie dentro, caí de rodillas intentando aguantar las ganas de subir mis manos y agradecer a Dios por poner ese establecimiento para nosotros."_

—Muy buenas tardes... ¿En qué puedo servirles? — Preguntó una chica de cabello verde y ojos cafés con una extraña marca en su cara color rojo, una que pasaba desde una mejilla rozando parte del tabique de la nariz hasta la otra mejilla parecía de casi la misma edad que el peli negro

—Una habitación—dijo Ulquiorra

— ¿U-Una? — Susurro Inoue temerosa con un aura azul que no pasó desapercibido por la joven peli verde

"_Al principio me pareció que deseaba hacer algo indecente…"_

—Ehm... aquí tiene la llave—enseñando la llave con una mirada confusa, el pelinegro prácticamente se la arrebató de la mano, tomando a Orihime de su brazo llevándosela escaleras arriba. Ese lugar era enorme

—E-espera Schiffer-san—decía la chica tirando de su mano sin lograr que esté la soltará

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Ulquiorra la empujo cerrando la puerta poniendo seguro, no esto no estaba bien se decía Orihime; él se dio la vuelta y la observó bien por unos incómodos segundos como queriendo ver más allá de Inoue

"_Y no me equivocaba…" _

—Quítate la ropa—le ordenó acercándose a la mesa, tomando y sentándose en una de las sillas sin quitarle la mirada de encima

— ¿Q-qué? — Sonrojada abrazando su cuerpo, Kon estaba dentro de la maleta para su "protección" por lo que estaba sola; sentía que el peli negro la desnudaba con esos ojos verdes a pesar de saber que tenía ropa debajo de la ropa, ¡Puf, como si eso la fuese a salvar!

—No pienso repetírtelo—amenazó sin cambiar de tono en su voz

—Y-yo... ¿Pa-para qué? — Susurro Orihime aun más sonrojada que antes viendo el suelo, estés juntando las rodillas encorvando su espalda

—Hazlo—gruño bajando la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de ella, cubriendo su mirada con algunos mechones negros

"_No mentiré, ese voz se me pareció tan sexi y molesta que mi cuerpo temblaba bastante, él soltó un suspiro levantándose de la silla; Kami escucho sus pasos cuando lo recuerdo. Acercándose a mí con esa mirada de depredador." _

—Cielos… esto será difícil—se dijo a si mismo pero ella lo escuchó a la perfección

La tomó de los hombros con fuerza, las ropas fueron agarradas con fuerza y de un fuerte tirón las rompió dejando ver parte de sus, aun pequeños pechos

"_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, dejando que él me quitara con rudeza las prendas que tanto tiempo me costó tener en condiciones; rompiéndolas a fuertes tirones sin compasión. Ahora que lo recuerdo me dieron ganas inmensas de orinarme cuando las últimas ropas cayeron al piso y sus manos recorrieron mis brazos." _

—No estás tan mal... probablemente seas más atractiva cuando cumplas los 15— le dijo casi con satisfacción

"_Después de decir esto abrí un poco mis ya llorosos ojos, nadie jamás me había visto desnuda era algo completamente nuevo para mí. No podía sostener su mirada, veía su cuello entre mis cabellos, él sin aviso previo me dio la vuelta abrazándome pegando su pecho en mi espalda, sus manos resecas acariciaron mi abdomen y se detuvieron en mis pechos. A pesar de mi edad estaban algo desarrollados."_

— ¿Te excitas con tan poco? — Le susurro al oído sintiendo su piel tensarse y sus pezones endurecerse—Después de todo tal vez... me pagues antes.

"_Mis lágrimas ya no podían ser retenidas, bajaban por mis mejillas con rapidez, sentía el frío de pronto recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo en cada movimiento de sus manos al rededor de mis pezones; esas manos bajaron con lentitud por mis piernas sosteniendo mis nalgas enterrando sus uñas en mi piel por suerte no me abrió una herida o algo por el estilo hubiera sido algo poco beneficioso para él y para mí." _

Orihime observaba el techo y lo que pudiera retener en ese momento en vez de la humillación que sentía; sus labios temblaban esperando gritar groserías a diestra y siniestra

—Pero tengo que saber... si... estoy haciendo un buen negocio contigo—su mano derecha dejó su glúteo y tocó delicadamente su intimidad descubierta

— ¿Q-qué haces? — Pregunto con voz quebrada sin dejar de mirar arriba con lágrimas

—Te lo he dicho ya…—Sus dos primeros dedos comenzaron a entrar en ella

—Para…—dijo en un gemido agudo, sus piernas temblaban a punto de caer

"_En ese momento no lo supe, pero lo que en realidad hacia era comprobar mi virginidad; ¿Para qué? Simple, porque lo último que me quedaba de dignidad estaría a la venta cuando fuera el momento. Cuando sacó sus dedos yo me sentí más aliviada, pero a la vez con heridas no superficiales sino mentales que borraría años después, no me dijo nada y salió del cuarto, solo Kami sabía a dónde y en esos momentos no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era rezar porque ya no regresará." _

.

.

.

Inoue lloraba a mares cubriendo su cuerpo con las prendas rotas, el sol se había ocultado y la luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo, su espalda topaba con una pared y sus piernas estaban aferradas al suelo aun con el temblor del miedo

— ¡Servicio de limpieza! — Tocó la misma chica que le había dado las llaves de su prisión a Schiffer Ulquiorra— ¿Hola? — Preguntó cantando tocando con fuerza— ¿Hay alguien? — Está vez tomó una actitud más madura, dejando de tocar— Sé que estás ahí chica, al único que vi fue a…

— ¡Entra y cállate! — Le exclamó Orihime ya sin alma aferrando más sus destrozos de ropa a ella

—Hui que genio—murmuro la chica de verde, encontró la habitación a oscuras la buena noticia era que ella solía llevar una vela consigo en un candelabro— ¿Señorita? — Cerró la puerta una vez dentro— ¿Está bien?

—Solo haga... su... su—dijo la pequeña enterrando su cara en sus rodillas

—De hecho... venía a verla, pensé que necesitaba ayuda- alumbró un poco más al frente y la vio completamente desnuda y llorosa— ¡Oh mi Dios! — Corrió hasta la peli naranja—Cielos... sabía que él tenía algo entre manos… espere pediré ayuda y…

—No puede…—susurro interrumpiéndola, nadie podía ayudarla en ese agujero en el que ella misma se había metido

— ¿Cómo de que no? — Ofendida y molesta se paró—Iré por algunas prendas... regresaré en seguida—salió corriendo de la habitación dejando la vela en el suelo

"_Después de verla salir, intenté levantarme y dirigirme a mi saco donde aguardaba lo poco que Ulquiorra me había dejado conservar, mi ropa y a Kon (El cual viajaba infraganti. él me había ordenado que lo dejará), cuando lo saqué de ahí lo abracé tanto como me fue posible, llore otro rato sintiendo sus manos aun viajar por mi piel desnuda, el frío de su aliento en mi cuello y sus ojos observando mis lágrimas sin compasión, llore hasta que termine cansada _

_Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse regrese a la pared a gatas y abrasé nuevamente a Kon sacándole un poco del relleno, si Ulquiorra lo veía…"_

—Hola soy yo de nuevo…—dijo la chica de verde, tenía algunas prendas en su brazo—Vamos—dejó la ropa en la cama, regreso a ella y la tomó delicadamente del brazo ayudándola a pararse, Orihime sin darse cuenta dejó caer a Kon, sus delicadas piernas aun se tambaleaban—Ese maldito, cuando lo vea... sabrá quién es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck—Se dijo a si misma pero Inoue pudo oírla

— No… Por favor— le dijo sin mirarla

"_Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck si ese es su nombre, ella me ayudó a llegar a la tina de baño, la lleno de agua caliente y me metió con cuidado en ella_

_Sus manos pasaban por mi espalda con la esponja limpiándome toda suciedad y todo terror, borraba los restos de humillación que Ulquiorra me había regalado._

_Mientras me tallaba la cabeza quitándome toda la tierra del cabello le conté lo que había pasado entre "Schiffer-san" y yo. Me dio un zape que casi hizo que mi cara se hundiera en el agua diciendo lo tonta que había sido, para después consolarme." _

—… Eres una niña—dijo la peli verde abrazando a la chica que hasta el momento solo tenía una toalla en su cabeza, cuyo cabello aun chorreaba. La soltó un poco y tomó la toalla pasándola una y otra vez por la cabellera anaranjada— Tienes mucho por delante... tropiezas pero no caes, eso es algo digno de admirar. Y no soy quien para juzgarte... al menos no después de todo lo que has pasado—bajó la toalla por sus brazos y piernas. Los ojos grises se mantenían fijos al frente, pensando en lo que sería de ella más adelante

.

.

.

"_Después de permanecer con un vestido negro con bordes blancos y un listón amarrando mi cabello (el cual estaba más enredado que el pelaje de un perro, aun recuerdo la sensación de bajar la cabeza en cada nudo de cabello) en una media coleta dejando algunos mechones anaranjados sueltos (No como los mechones blancos que ahora tengo, parezco una escoba) me dio unas sandalias cafés y exclamó con una sonrisa."_

— ¡Estás lista! ¡Ah que linda te vez! — Grito emocionada que parecía que sus ojos brillaban

—Nelliel-san no era necesario…—susurraba la pequeña Orihime ruborizada sintiendo a su vez que estaba siendo una molestia para la mujer

— ¡Claro que sí! — Interrumpió un poco ofendida

"_Cuando iba a decirle algo más tocaron la puerta desesperadamente, salté por el asusto, aunque agradecí que Nelliel no me vio." _

—Nelliel-sama, ¡Él se dirige aquí! — Grito un hombre con voz más madura que la chica de verde

—Entiendo Dondochakka—dijo Nelliel viendo la puerta de entrada fijamente

"_Dondochakka Bilstin-san, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, uno de los ayudantes/amigos de Nelliel, ayudaron a fundar el lugar donde Ulquiorra y yo nos hospedamos al igual que otro hombre Pesche Guatiche-san un tipo de cabello amarillo y ojos lilas, ambos cómicos e imperativos. Cuando estaban cada uno por su lado se comportaban de lo más maduros, pero cuando estaban juntos, se salvaba el que se escondía. _

_Mis sospechas de saber a quién se referían con "él" fueron ciertas, aunque ella no me lo dijo, sabía que Nelliel había pedido ser informada en el momento que Ulquiorra regresará." _

Cuando hablaron de "él" a Orihime se le paro el corazón pero como le había dicho la peli verde, tenía que mantenerse firma

Puso una mano en su pecho diciendo mentalmente _"Basta corazón, tienes que ser fuerte, o esto será más difícil de lo que ya es" _esperando a que su alma se tranquilizara para poder enfrentar al chico de ojos verdes, que Sora y Kon la ayudarán

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un oso? — Nelliel la saco de sus oraciones cuando tomo a Kon del suelo oliéndolo y alejándolo casi de inmediato con una expresión de asco— ¡Uh! Necesita un baño también—murmuro lo más alejada del oso posible pero aun en sus manos

—E-es Kon... paso mucho de-desde su último b-baño—dijo la pequeña Orihime acercándose a ella para tomar a su compañero

—Pero si duermes con él, en esas condiciones te enfermarás—le advirtió Nelliel tomando de nuevo al oso

—No me importa, Kon siempre ha estado conmigo—dijo molestándose desde la muerte de Sora no se había preocupado por las condiciones en las que estaba el peluche, solo deseaba que estuviera a su lado para ser abrazado cada vez que se presentara una situación

"_¿Que puedo decir? Era una niña que no deseaba separarse de la única cosa en el mundo que había visto de pies a cabeza su infierno desde la muerte de su hermano mayor."_

Nelliel suspiro y se agachó a la altura de Orihime, no podía entender del todo la situación pero el oso era importante, ¿o era un león? por la poca luz y por la fea apariencia de ese peluche no podía distinguir lo que era. Pero aún así era importante para la pequeña prisionera

—Escucha… lo bañaré y lo dejaré secando, mañana a primera hora cuando ya esté seco veras que lo lindo que puede ser, dime… ¿Te gustaría que así…—le enseñó a Kon; el relleno casi salido, la cara más oscura que amarilla y un ojo colgando—Se quedará tu amigo… tu intimo amigo… para siempre. Porque si sigue así… este ojo no durará mucho—le siseó

"_Tenía razón, y lo sabía, Kon no estaba bien pero en mi cerrado mundo solo pensaba en lo que me sucedería a mí, algo que me dejó triste, Kon había hecho tanto por mí que incluso no puso objeción cuando saque su relleno por la boca; Nelliel tenía razón en todo. Pero no pude contestar a su pregunta ya que Ulquiorra había llegado."_

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos tan verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad con la poca luz otorgada por la lámpara. Se topó con Orihime la cual bajo la cabeza, el vestido y la limpieza de su rostro y cuerpo _**¿Qué carajos?**_se dijo a sí mismo, pero después notó a Nelliel quién si pudo sostener su mirada, es más ella se levantó escondiendo el peluche atrás suyo sin quitar la vista de Ulquiorra

— ¿La recepcionista? — Dijo el peli verde entrando— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—En realidad—suspiro la chica—No mucho, cuando vi a la pequeña niña aquí… me pregunte si podría charlar con otra chica…—dijo tanto con esas palabras, que Orihime pensó que probablemente Ulquiorra se daría cuenta que ella había contado todo

— ¡Ulquiorra maldito infeliz! — Exclamó otro ser masculino entrando también con una botella de sake en las manos, el cabello azul cielo y ojos también azules; vestía casi de la misma forma que Ulquiorra solo que no llevaba una gabardina, sino un chaleco blanco que cubría su pecho sin ningún rastro de una playera o algo de mangas, un pantalón negro bastante grande y tenía unas botas muy gruesas de color oscuro— ¿He?

"_Cuando por primera vez vi al señor Jeagerjaques me dije a mi misma. Ya me jodí, seguramente Schiffer-san me ha vendido ya. Pero no fue así, Grimmjow era un amigo/rival de Ulquiorra que él seguramente encontró o quedó de verse con él, pero nunca me lo dijo; aun sigo pensando que Ulqui-chan fue muy malo conmigo desde el primer día hasta después de algunos años, donde __supuestamente__ me tomó cariño."_

Se encamino hasta quedar más adelante que el peli negro quién se mantuvo viendo a Orihime, mientras que está deseaba desaparecer

— Tú dijiste que era solo una—apuntó a Orihime— ¿Quién la otra bruja? Se ve más vieja—apunto a Nelliel quien enfadada pero con el rostro neutro camino hacía el chico de cabellos y ojos azules dándole un fuerte golpe a mano cerrada, tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder un poco— ¡Perra! — Grito tocando la parte afectada la cual parecía que daría un color morado al día siguiente

— ¡Igualado! ¡Mi nombre es Nelliel inútil! ¡Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel! ¡Y Odelschwanck-sama para ti! — Le espetó con molestia y firmeza en su voz. El joven de cabello azul solo arqueó una ceja como si recordará algo olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo

— ¿Nelliel Tu Odel…? ¿Nell? — Preguntó aquel caballero que Orihime desconocía por completo

— Te dije que…—el chico de ojos azules caminó hacía ella y la tomó de los hombros— ¿Qué...? — Vio al tipo con más claridad, su enojo disminuyó y susurro— ¿Grimmy? — el chico la miro disgustado

—Si eres tú— la soltó pero ella lo abrazó

— ¡Grimmy-chan!

"_Nelliel, siempre tan linda con sus seres conocidos; __Grimmy__, la primera vez que lo escuche aguanté la risa por varios segundos, pero no pude más cuando él gritaba desesperado para liberarse de ella."_

— ¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?! — Preguntó el hombre asfixiándose con el feroz abrazo de oso— ¡Quítamela Ulquiorra! — Pedía tomando a Nelliel de la cintura intentando quitarla de su cuerpo. El chico de ojos verdes solo cerró la puerta tras suyo— ¡Nelliel suéltame!

—Sabía que eras tú, Odelschwanck— dijo Ulquiorra haciendo que los dos se quedarán quietos, ella al fin lo soltó viendo fijamente a Schiffer

—Claro que si Schiffer Ulquiorra... o mejor dicho Pequeño Ulqui-chan—se abalanzó sobre él también pero a diferencia del peli azul solo se quitó loa brazos que lo aprisionaban del cuello alejándola— ¡Bu! Siempre tan aburrido—cruzó los brazos dándose cuenta que tenía a Kon en su mano derecha, seguramente ya estaba mareado

"_Mi corazón se detuvo y sin poder más vi la situación, Nelliel conocía a Ulquiorra y al tipo que no conocía, cielos creí morir."_

—Ulqui-chan…Está niña…

«Es mi fin».Se decía Orihime respirando entrecortadamente « ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ».

**Fin De Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo Editando._


	4. Hermana

**Cuatro.**

Hermana

—… ¿Quién es en realidad? — Terminó de formular la pregunta. La peli naranja casi se desmalla, hizo una pausa y continuó— Bueno, lo digo porque normalmente no vas acompañado… ¡¿O será que ya te decidiste a sentar cabeza?! — Grito como si fuese un milagro

—Deja de escupir mierda Nelliel—regañó Ulquiorra—Conociéndote seguramente ya le sacaste a esta niña todo lo que querías saber cuándo nos viste entrar—paso de lado de Orihime la cual seguía viendo a otro lado aunque su cara quedará fijamente al frente

—Me conoces bien—aceptó—Pero sigo sin entender…—susurro Nelliel ya más seria dejando caer sus brazos— ¡Y tu pelado preséntate a Ori-chan! — le dio un zape en la nuca del peli azul

— ¡Deja de golpearme! — le grito furioso una vez que levanto la cabeza después de tal golpe

— ¡Ha! ¡Mal educado! Ori-chan, él—apunto al joven— Es Jeagerjaques Grimmjow uno de mis _hermanos_—sonrió acercándose a Orihime tocando uno de sus hombros—No temas…—le susurro— Ambos parecen horribles pero… mientras esté yo aquí ninguno te molestará—le aseguró la peli verde, Orihime la vio con los ojos llorosos—Entiendo que pienses que seguramente yo use mi cara y algunas palabras tiernas para sacarte cosas que después llegarían a orejas de Ulqui-chan, pero ten por seguro que no es así…—le guiñó el ojo le susurro una cosa más al oído—Si tienes la oportunidad y ves a Ulquiorra molesto dile a Pesche que te de una habitación, la suya esta a lado de la de ustedes por si acaso.

"_Lo admito. Me sentí traicionada por unos segundos, debo admitirlo, pero por otro lado me parecía escuchar a Kon diciendo que confiará en ella, pero no tanto; a pesar de que su ayuda me era muy noble y necesaria." _

—E-entiendo—hablo por primera vez en diez minutos—Ne-Nelliel-san

—Dime Nell cariño—beso la frente de Orihime y le enseño al peluche—Llevaré a este amigo a un baño y después…—levantó el ojo de Kon con el dedo índice—A la enfermería…—dijo burlona, se levantó y tomó a Grimmjow de la oreja

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! — Molesto no pudo evita mover la cabeza para que ella no jalará tan fuerte

—También me llevó a esté… quiero que…— Pasó su mano de la oreja hasta el hombro de esté susurrándole de cerca en tono sensual—Me cuente... lo que ha aprendido en sus viajes—se alejó lentamente. Orihime no entendía nada

— ¿Nell…? — Grimmjow arqueó una ceja algo preocupado, en realidad ver de ese modo a la Odelschwanck de ese modo no era una muy _buena_ señal

— ¿No lo deseas? — Le preguntó la chica, algo escondía con esas palabras… Mmm, algo le decía que esa noche el Jeagerjaques no dormiría esa noche

—N-nunca dije eso—murmuró volteando la mirada, si que esa peli verde era extraña, pero eso la hacía especial

—Vamos entonces—se lamió los labios y lo tomó de la mano, lo guió a la salida de la habitación con pasos largos pero no rápidos—Descansa Ori-chan…—le sonrió abriendo la puerta con la mano que sostenía a Kon, sacando a Grimmjow primero para después salir ella

— Arigato… Nell-san—susurro Orihime, sin saber que más hacer. A decir verdad deseaba salir corriendo pero sabía que si Schiffer-san la alcanzaba, nada bueno le pasaría.

"_Me quedé ahí parada como tres minutos, hasta que Ulquiorra me jaló de la mano con dureza, una que jamás olvidaría cada vez que me tomara nuevamente, sus pasos fueron rápidos y precisos y mientras mi mente trabajaba una vez llegando a un especie de dormitorio me aventó a la cama, me arrinconé hacía atrás hasta que toqué la pared con la espalda. Cuando lo vi estaba con otra ropa más cómoda, un pantalón blanco que se arrastraba con el suelo y una playera azul marino."_

Inoue no se movía en lo más mínimo, de pronto una mano más grande y delgada la tomó y la arrastro a otra habitación, ella no puso objeción alguna hasta que él la aventó a la cama, Orihime lo vio con miedo pero él, inexpresivo como siempre le ordenó

—Duerme, mañana empezarás tu trabajo— Ulquiorra salió de la recamara nuevamente, la necesitaba en perfectas condiciones mentales y físicas para el día siguiente

Orihime se sentó bien y con delicadeza se fue despojando de ese vestido, no deseaba arrugarlo; una vez fuera de la prenda la dejó en una silla que estaba en frente de un escritorio a un lado suyo, donde reposaba una vela prendida ¿debería apagarla?, optó por dejarla así, se puso un camisón amarillo que llevaba entre sus cosas (un regalo de Simón) y se acomodó entre las sábanas cuyo olor entro en su nariz tranquilizándola, un aroma a manzanas y suelo de campo

"_Dormí como nunca, la cama en la que solía hacerlo en el bar era algo rara, parecía que había bolas dentro del colchón o algo así, esa era liviana y suave, además de que el canto de los grillos era una melodía hermosa. Pero toda cosa buena debe terminar en algún momento."_

.

.

.

¿Qué era eso? algo se movía abajo de ella, las almohadas no subían ni bajaban, era extraño, la peli naranja hecho un vistazo abriendo los ojos un poco encontrándose con algo poco agradable pero nuevo. Estaba acostaba arriba de Ulquiorra, el cual estaba dormido, su propio brazo estaba abrazando a ese tipo ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cuando regresó? ¿Cuando entro a la cama con ella? ¿Había aprovechado de su profundo sueño para volver a tocarla? ¡Qué osadía!

Preguntas que no se respondían de ninguna forma estaban rodeándola como mosquitos, mantuvo la calma y se alejó un poco de él, seguramente cuando Ulquiorra la viera arriba suyo comenzaría a ofenderla de cinco formas distintas e inclusive en idiomas nunca antes conocidos para ella

Se acostó nuevamente a un lado de él dándole la espalda tratando de dormir nuevamente pero...

— ¡Ah Grimmy! ¡Mhh! — Gritaba y gemía Nelliel con éxtasis— ¡No te detengas! ¡Ahhh!

"_Mierda, ¿Aun recuerdo eso? Parece que ignorarlo no fue la mejor opción, debí esconder mi cara debajo de las sábanas y no salir de ahí. Mi único escape fue, pegarme más al colchón sin dejar de escuchar los gemidos de Nelliel y el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared, y uno que otro gruñido por parte de Grimmjow._

_Que trauma"_

« ¿Qué hacen? ». Se preguntaba la inocente Orihime con los ojos más abiertos que antes, esa noche no dormiría bien, de nuevo

.

.

.

El día dio sus primeros rayos de sol, directamente cayendo a la cara de Orihime, la cual despertaba pesadamente, no se dio cuenta el momento en el que se quedó dormida

— Mmm—ronroneó tapando su cara con las sábanas pero una fuerza mayor las jaló quitándoselas

—Despierta niña, muévete desperdicias la luz—le dijo Ulquiorra aventando las sábanas a un lado, ella se sentó y tallo sus ojos, lo vio acomodarse la camisa blanca

—Schiffer-san…—susurro con un timbre muy pobre y temeroso— ¿Qué... debo ha-hacer?

"_Me temí lo peor, bailar para ebrios y malnacidos, no, no lo deseaba en lo más minino pero si ese era el costo de mis desubicadas acciones… ha, sí que mi mente se contaminó a la perfección conforme pasaban los días_

_Sin embargo me aventó una bolsa negra a los pies de la cama, me bajé cuidadosamente sintiendo el frío del piso matutino, cuando me agache y la abrí no pude creer lo que había dentro."_

.

.

.

Después de una hora con algunos minutos Orihime salió de la habitación con un vestido ampón color blanco con anaranjado las mangas eran largas y parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, las zapatillas negras le incomodaban de cierto modo, un chongo tomando todo su cabello (cuando Nell entró a la fuerza diciendo que era mejor que ella la arreglara) dejando su fleco y algunos mechones fuera, afuera era esperada por Nelliel, Grimmllow y Ulquiorra; los tres vestían con elegancia como si se prepararán para ir a una fiesta

— ¿Pero Grimmy-chan a dónde vamos? — Preguntaba Nell sin entender nada, su vestido rojo con bordes de negro, no tenía mangas pero si un chal oscuro, su cabello era sujeto por una media coleta y parecía caer en caireles

—Ya lo sabrás Nell— Le dijo Grimmllow un poco serio, su atuendo era el mismo que el de antes, solo que lo portaba con más elegancia y sus enormes botas habían sido remplazadas por otras más livianas. Por su parte, Ulquiorra vestía de la misma manera que el día anterior ¿Acaso no tenía más ropa? Si que necesitaba dinero ¿Acaso lo que le había quitado a ella no le era suficiente?

—Vámonos—ordenó el pelinegro, Orihime lo observó bien con algo de desconfianza, pero a él no le importo, simplemente la tomó de la mano y se la llevó consigo, ella intentó seguirle el paso pero esas estúpidas zapatillas se lo impedían

—Espera Ulqui-chan. Hime aún no se acostumbra a los zapatos—le informó la peli verde siguiéndolos, atrás de ella iba el chico de ojos azules con las manos en los bolsillos

—S-Schiffer-san o-onegai—Ulquiorra se detuvo de pronto y Orihime se golpeó con la espalda de él—Auch.

"_Cuando vi hacia delante afuera de una ventana, un bello carruaje como los que veía en mi imaginación cuando Sora me contaba algún cuento de princesas estaba afuera de las instalaciones de Nell, al frente de mi estaban las escaleras, él me dio mi tiempo para bajar sin soltarme; por unos segundos creí que fue caballeroso de su parte. Una vez abajo un hombre de cabello blanco y una enorme sonrisa_

_Es en cerio, su sonrisa era gigantesca, el traje de él era más elegante y más incomodo que el de los otros dos, según mi visión."_

— ¿Nos vamos Ulquiorra-san? — Le preguntó aquel hombre viendo a Orihime— ¿Amiga tuya?

— ¿He? — Inoue expulsó de la boca un suspiro

—Algo así—tiró de la mano de la joven abriendo la puerta del carruaje, la vio y le pregunto— ¿Entrarás? — Cuando vio que ella no se movía

—S-si, lo siento—como deseaba contestarle "**¡no!**" mientras corría al bosque, lamentablemente él la atraparía antes de dar un paso y le iría peor. Entró lo más rápido que pudo teniendo cuidado, pero se tropezó y se golpeó en la espinilla, pero no dijo nada, es más se sentó esperando que Ulquiorra también entrara y se sentará a su lado

—Falta Grimmllow ¿Verdad? — Preguntó el mismo hombre afuera del carruaje

—Sí, y viene con Nelliel—contestó el pelinegro viéndolo

— ¿Tu Odelschwanck? — Preguntó dejando esa sonrisa por unos instantes

— ¿Conoces a otra Nelliel? — Le preguntó Ulquiorra con un diminuto toque de sarcasmo

—He… no—recobrando esa curva en sus labios— ¿Y cómo se llama la señorita? — Viendo a Orihime ella poso los ojos en el joven de ojos verdes. Ulquiorra la vio sin mencionar nada, creyó que era buena señal, pero se dio cuenta de su equivocación cuando abrió la boca unos milímetros y el oji verde mostró su "amabilidad" otra vez

—… ¡Ah! — el chico había apretado su mano con fuerza, ella lo miró dudosa por lo que se mantuvo callada

—Qué pesado eres Ulquiorra-san…—murmuró el peliblanco sin quitar esa sonrisa

"_Cuando Nell y Grimmjow llegaron parecieron hablar en privado con aquel hombre, Nell se veía seria y Grimmjow igual, llego un momento en el que Nell se hartó y se metió al carruaje sin decirme nada viendo por la ventana, Grimmjow entró después cerrando la puerta sin decir media palabra, cosa muy extraña ya que ese hombre era de los tipos que nunca cerraban la boca. Todo se volvía cada vez más complicado lo que pasaba."_

.

.

.

Un castillo se veía a lo lejos, cuando la pequeña niña lo vio tuvo que necesitar ayuda de Nell para que cerrara la boca después de escucharla

—Entrarán moscas— le dijo con burla, Inoue infló sus sonrojadas mejillas enfadada y avergonzada

"_Muchos carruajes estaban junto al nuestro, muchas personas entraban por una enorme puerta, yo me mantuve firme sabiendo que tener miedo solo me afectaba."_

—Vamos niña—llamó Ulquiorra hacía la entrada, cuando llegamos un hombre que recibía a los invitados le pregunto al joven

—Nombre…—dijo el hombre esperando respuesta

—Schiffer Ulquiorra—dijo él viendo como el hombre buscaba su nombre en la lista

—Bien… ¿Y usted? — Preguntó viendo esta vez a Orihime. Ella se quedó callada ¿Ahora qué diría?

"_No me gustaría decirlo pero, cuando me pregunto a mi abrí mi boca dejando escapar un grito junto con un pequeño brinco; me había entretenido tanto con una mariposa de alas negras con bordes agua marina que mi mente no reaccionó ni a la pregunta ni a la carcajada de Grimmjow hasta después de unos segundos."_

Nelliel rio un poco por el brinco que pegó Orihime, ésta más bien bajo la cara avergonzada y Grimmjow solo soltaba una carcajada

—Disculpe señorita…—dijo el hombre tratando de mantener su postura y no reír como los demás— ¿Me permite su nombre?

«Mi nombre»_._ La chica se quedó pensativa pero no fue por mucho tiempo cuando el pelinegro tocó su hombro con delicadeza y con un tono muy diferente al que usaba normalmente contestó

— Schiffer Hana.

"_Casi me desmallé cuando respondió eso, No solo me había quitado mi identidad sino me había declarado parte de él, pero aún no sabía de qué modo la sociedad me ataba a él una vez llevando su apellido conmigo; Nelliel y Grimmllow se callaron completamente viendo sorprendidos mi __nuevo__ nombre."_

—Bien…—se escuchó algo dudoso, o esa niña era muy tímida y distraída o algo estaba pasando con toda esa manada de invitados. Aunque no era quién para decir algo, que mala suerte— ¿Y ustedes? — Esta vez se fijo en Grimmjow y Nelliel quienes también despertaron a la realidad con un brinco

«Ahora quién se ríe ¿He? ». Orihime vio la reacción de aquellos dos burlonamente, aunque en esos momentos no eran para reírse, eran para morir de nervios y miedo; pero sus ojos se desplegaron hacía Ulquiorra quién solo miraba a una persona al fondo; jaló de la mano de Inoue y le murmuró al oído

—No hables… por ningún motivo ¿Entendiste? —Ella asintió con temor—Empiezas tu trabajo aquí—entrelazó sus dedos y caminaron de frente hacía un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés

— Oh Ulquiorra—dijo sorprendido, acomodó los lentes que llevaba y miró a la peli naranja— ¿Es ella?

—Así es Aizen-sama… es ella—ambos se fijaron en Inoue, ella trago saliva con dificultad cuando ese hombre de edad media tocó su mentón con el dedo índice y lo alzó para verla mejor

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó muy curioso por lo que veía— Tiene unos ojos hermosos y un color de cabello muy inusual Ulquiorra—con su mano libre toco el cabello de la pequeña llevando algunos mechones entre los dedos, mostrando una actitud muy horriblemente feliz.

"_Estaba demasiado feliz para mi gusto, su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos me dieron miedo, cuando mencionó "hermosa" muy cerca de mis labios estuve a punto de gritarle lo pervertido que estaba siendo conmigo, que era una niña, que podría ser su hija y que la vida me había dado tantas patadas en el trasero que deseaba desquitar mi frustración y miedo con un idiota como él de la forma más sanguinaria posible."_

—Es hermosa—murmuró a pocos centímetros del diminuto rostro que temblaba

—Lo sé—contestó Ulquiorra sin quitar el ojo de Aizen, acariciando la mano de Orihime con el pulgar— Su nombre es Hana

« ¿Por qué? » Pensaba Inoue viendo de reojo al joven, sintiendo la fría mano del Schiffer, ¿Acaso intentaba calmarla? Pues estaba lejos de lograrlo

—Así que Hana—al fin dejó el rostro de la muchacha—Que pena que sea muda…—se lamentó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con una expresión triste en su cara, una muy actuada por cierto

«Muda ¿Yo? ». Pensó alzando una ceja de forma casi indetectable, ahora, la chica con el nombre de Hana

—Si es una pena…—contestó Ulquiorra sin dejarla

"_Yo era de muchas cosas menos __callada__, al parecer con ese tipo llamado Aizen debía serlo, ya que de mi comportamiento dependía mi libertad y lo que me quedaba de vida; ambas cosas colgando de un diminuto hilo que se rompería en el momento que dijera una palabra."_

Orihime tiró delicadamente de la mano de Ulquiorra quién la observó un poco frustrado por la poca plática que había logrado obtener con el hombre Aizen

— ¿Qué sucede Hana? — Preguntó fríamente atravesándola con su mirada

Abrió su boca pero no salieron palabras dejando ver una mirada lastimera y tímida, su otra mano tocó sus labios y los acarició de un lado a otro suavemente

—Entiendo—soltó él—Si me disculpa Aizen-sama, debo ir a prepararla.

« ¿Prepararme? ».Se decía Orihime temerosa de esas palabras y de la sonrisa que dio Aizen

"_Confieso que no dije nada en especial con esa patética mirada y estaba segura que Ulquiorra también lo sabía, pero moría de hambre y ver a los gordos duques comiendo y demás me daba frustración. Cuando el tipo que me había tocado me sentí tan asqueada, más de lo que me sentí con Ulquiorra, no de hecho Ulquiorra solo me hizo sentirme sometida pero este, esté me llenaba de pavor, sentía que me tocaba la piel de todo mi cuerpo con esos ojos y eso que estaba perfectamente vestida. Como si me hubiera desnudado con su mirada, prenda por prenda devorada por esos ojos tan horribles."_

—Me parece perfecto Ulquiorra, me gustaría ver los "dones" de esta jovencita—se rio alejándose de ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón oscuro encorvando su espalda

.

.

.

—No podrías ser más inoportuna niña—le dijo Ulquiorra jalándola del brazo, increíblemente a Orihime ya no le incomodaba ese acto, es más le alegraba salir de ahí; la multitud se quedó atrás cuando subieron por unas escaleras que parecieron eternas para la chica, el sudor comenzaba a acumularse y su respiración a agitarse

—E-es…—antes de que pudiera protestar el oji verde la pegó de un fuerte impactó y la acorraló en la pared usando sus brazos pegando su rostro al de ella

—No sé qué parte de "cállate" no comprendiste bien—le musitó remarcando su orden nuevamente con enojo—Pero parece que no deseas entender tu posición—quitó sus manos de la pared; tomó la cara de Inoue con firmeza y monstruosamente la besó sin cerrar los ojos. Orihime no podía creer la acción tan desesperada

"_Aun siento la rudeza en sus labios, recuerdo sus manos apretando mi rostro mientras metía sin consideración alguna su lengua en mi boca; una acción nueva, algo que siempre vi en las calles en personas mayores me ocurría, y algo que jamás entendí fue el porqué las mujeres metían la lengua en las bocas de los hombres y viceversa. Pero el sabor que me impregnaba Schiffer-san no era desagradable pero estaba muy lejos de ser placentero, como si deseará dejarme algo muy en claro respecto a mi comportamiento, es decir como si me diera un castigo por mi interrupción pero a la vez no deseara hacerme tanto daño. Me costaba entenderlo en ocasiones como esa ya que parecía mostrar dos caras distintas."_

Orihime tomó las muñecas de Ulquiorra intentando apartarlas de su rostro pero él era mucho más fuerte, y sin pensarlo correspondía con la misma dureza aquel inesperado beso. La lengua de la oji gris estaba entrelazándose con la del peli negro, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de rojo y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin más se rindió y dejó que sus brazos callarán, una vez abajo sus manos se aferraron al vestido

**Aún es una niña**, se decía Ulquiorra bajando la mano derecha hasta la cintura de la joven y la izquierda tomando su nuca, atrapándola por completo, Orihime se quedaba sin aire, intentaba decirlo pero la boca el chico que la sometía solo le daba la oportunidad de gemir, como si en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando; sentía una extraña sensación, una que la quemaba por dentro y deseaba mantenerla por lo que alzó la cara para tener más contacto con los labios que la devoraban, descubriendo el motivo por el que lo hacían los demás

"_No deseo admitirlo, pero comenzaba a gustarme su forma de actuar, Mmm ¿Ese fue mi primer beso? Creo que se me olvidó justo en el momento que él aparto su rostro del mío, pero apego más su cuerpo a mí, mostrando su dominio_

_Por lo regular cuando se le pregunta a una chica "¿Cómo sería tu primer beso?" La escena romántica sale a relucir en su cabeza, mi caso no fue distinto pero como la vida le encantaba hacerme jugadas que nunca esperaba, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme." _

—Ha… ha—respiraba Orihime abriendo los ojos un poco mostrándose confusa ¿Debería hablar para preguntarle? Él dijo que no hablara y le había quedado claro que no le gustaba tratar bien a los que desobedecían sus órdenes

—Parece que ya entendiste—le murmuró acariciando su nariz con la suya, el pecho de Orihime pegaba contra el de él; un fugaz recuerdo de la vez en que la despojó de toda ropa le vino a la mente, ¿Qué demonios? se preguntó quitando sus manos de ella a pesar de la mirada con la que era observado—Muévete—en vez de tomar su muñeca o su brazo, paso su mano por el hombro

Ella volteó para no verlo ni morirse por preguntarle sus acciones de ese momento

"_Ninguno de nosotros habló, yo platicaba conmigo misma sobre lo antes ocurrido y llegaba a la misma conclusión. Si Ulquiorra volvía a hacer eso, yo no podría hacer nada contra él, es más suplicaría por sentir sus labios contra los míos. Ese pensamiento me aterraba demasiado_

_Paramos en frente de una puerta de madera gruesa y bordes elegantes, como toda esa maldita mansión; él abrió la puerta después de quitar su brazo de mí hombro, no sin antes darle una última indetectable caricia_

_Ahí estaba, él y unos hombres más, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular en una habitación poco iluminada. Ulquiorra me dio un empujón para hacerme entrar."_

Orihime pasó saliva por su garganta, vio a cinco hombres junto con ese pervertido de nombre "Aizen", esté al verlos sonrió y se levantó con felicidad

—Me alegra que hayas llegado Ulquiorra, Hana-san…—en su mano estaba una copa de vino, termino de beber y la dejó en un borde de la mesa. Se quitó el sacó que tenía y desabrocho unos botones de su camisa blanca—Empecemos con la diversión ¿Les parece? — Los demás hombres vieron de reojo a Orihime

— ¿La preparaste bien Ulquiorra? — Preguntó un hombre

—No preguntes estupideces Szayel— Contestó el chico mirando fijamente a los seis hombres

**Fin De Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo Editando._


	5. Trato de Soledad

**Cinco. **

Trato de Soledad

Orihime veía con temor a esos hombres que la observaban, trago saliva y vio a Ulquiorra, él se notaba tan pacifico y serio que no la hacía sentir mejor, de hecho le daba más miedo

"_Creo que mi cara decía que veía dentro de una __**Dama de Hierro**__ esperando mi turno con las ganas de orinarme. Lo sé porque Aizen se rio de mi tan descaradamente que me entró una ansiedad por patearle el culo, marcarlo fuertemente con una vara con mis iniciales al rojo vivo como a una vaca y dejarlo sin hijos; si eso deseaba hacer."_

—Me alegro—respondió el hombre con el cabello de un extraño color rosa acomodando sus lentes con el dedo índice—Bueno, siéntense—señaló dos sillas en frente de él

—Vamos—ordenó Ulquiorra jalándola de la mano, ella lo vio sonrojada tratando de seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra

—Espero que está chica no sea decepcionante como la anterior—dijo Aizen tomando asiento mirando fijamente a Orihime

«El tipo raro me está viendo ¿Qué hago ahora?»_. _Sus manos sudaban y temblaban, mierda, eso tragarían con ganas si la seguían molestando

—Hana—Llamó Ulquiorra al comprender que algo raro ocurría con ella. No era ningún estúpido y eso ella ya debía saberlo aunque esperaba que Orihime tampoco fuera tonta puesto que aún era una niña y la ingenuidad al igual que el nerviosismo hacían grandes cosas en alguien como ella

Orihime tardó un poco en reaccionar después de ser llamada por el joven que la había metido en problemas. Iba a hablar, pero no lo hizo puesto que recordó a tiempo aquella "advertencia" hecha por Ulquiorra

—Vamos—ordenó con más cólera

"_Nunca supe como hacía para sonar tan molesto en ese tipo de situaciones y mostrar un rostro tan tranquilo, era como si lo estuviese ensañando desde el vientre de su madre. Aunque a esas alturas no me hubiese sorprendido que así fuera"_

Orihime asintió y caminó con él hacía la silla donde les había indicado el hombre de cabello rosado con anteojos

—Bien, comencemos—dijo Szayel sonriente.

.

.

.

—Schiffer-san— Llamó Orihime con las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca después de entrar al departamento que solicitaron el día anterior mientras miraba el techo acostada en la cama aún con el vestido puesto en su totalidad sin ningún rasguño o herida física

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres niña? — Preguntó sentado en la cama a un lado de ella contando el dinero ganado

— ¿Qué fue _aquello_? — Preguntó refiriéndose a lo que habían hecho en la sala oscura donde creyó que lo último que le quedase de dignidad se había expuesto de forma peligrosa

—Aquello fue el "Póker de Deseos"—dijo terminando para después acostarse aún con el paquete de billetes en manos, la ganancia no fue mucha pero fue lo aceptable para empezar

— ¿Y qué es eso?

"_No esperaba que yo adivinara ¿O sí?_

_Por muy __lista__ que yo fuese no podía entender del todo un juego de póker en donde Ulquiorra ganó y yo le secundé para que después él dijera: Paguen_

_Y todos cayeran con el dinero que poseían en billetes y algunos con anillos y collares de oro"_

—Es donde el ganador le pide lo que quiere de cada uno de los perdedores exceptuando al segundo lugar que en este caso fuiste tú—informó—Y si quieres pagar tu deuda pronto es mejor que sigas así, en segundo o en primero.

— ¿Para eso me necesitabas? — Preguntó entre dientes algo indignada, ¿Acaso la rapto solo para usarla en un juego de cartas? ¡Que abusivo!

—Sí, para jugar en el Póker de Deseos se debe entrar en _equipos_ de solo dos personas; por muy bueno que yo sea en ese tipo de juegos necesitaba de otro jugador más experimentado que yo para poder participar—la miró pero Orihime siguió con su vista al techo, estaba demasiado molesta como para mirarlo

— ¿Por qué yo?

—… ya cierra el pico niña—dijo—Lo único que debes hacer es seguirme en el juego y nunca perder.

Orihime aún no comprendía del todo lo que le había dicho, pero lo que si sabía era que Grimmjow y Nelliel se habían quedado en la fiesta, puesto que apenas recoger el dinero y tomarla a ella, Ulquiorra se despidió de todos y salieron de ahí con todo el carruaje; el hombre llamado Gin se haría cargo de ellos, o al menos eso dijo

— ¿Por qué debo ser muda? — Pregunto de forma inconsciente

— Porque no quiero que abras tu boca para decir alguna estupidez—dijo de forma cruel levantándose para esconder el dinero en la otra habitación

"_En realidad yo esperaba algo más extenso, usar a una niña para un juego de póker no era algo que una persona normal haría, por lo regular era para explotarla sexualmente o laboralmente; pero Schiffer había encontrado un medio para ganar dinero sin maltratar __mucho__ a su "hermana", me revuelve el estómago pensar en eso." _

Cuando Ulquiorra volvió a la habitación encontró a Orihime quitándose el vestido con timidez

— ¿Por qué…? — Suspiro algo dolida, comosi algo en su interior se rompiera o se torciera con lentitud. El oji verde rodo los ojos

«Aquí va otra vez». Se dijo ya harto

— ¿…Por qué me tocaste de e-ese m-modo? — La incomodidad y el _golpe_ recibido aún estaban latentes en el interior de la muchacha Inoue, en realidad por poco y ya olvidaba ese apellido. Cielos, estaba perdiendo su identidad, ¿En verdad eso deseaba Schiffer-san?

El pelinegro parpadeó lentamente ante esa pregunta, se sentó en la cama viendo caer el vestido al suelo… recorriendo el cuerpo infantil con la mirada gozando de cada parte expuesta y sin ningún descaro al hacerlo, total, esa mocosa le pertenecía quisiera o no…, y todo fue por su propia mano, él no la obligo a nada.

—Porque ese será mi plan B—contestó acostándose nuevamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Orihime ladeó la cabeza

— ¿Cómo?

— Estoy consciente de que en algún momento podría perder, y en caso de que fuese por tu culpa…—susurro—Serás tú la que tendrá que pagar

— Disculpa p-pero s-sigo sin e-entender—Espetó más nerviosa que nunca, debía tener a Kon entre sus brazos en menos de cinco horas de lo contrario explotaría y al final se desmallaría y no tendría remedio hacerla regresar a esa maldita realidad a la que había sido sometida

— Es mejor así, por ahora lo único que debes saber es que tú no debes perder… jamás—ordenó mirándola, esta vez siendo correspondido por la Inoue; sin embargo esa mirada… necesitaba hacer algo con ella—Deja de mirar así.

—Quiero q-que sepas que n-no entiendo n-nada de lo que d-dices—aceptó indecisa de ir a la cama a dormir o quedarse parada y dormir como una garza, aunque después de algunos años sería obvia una enfermedad por hacer eso

—Tú mirada dice mucho—movió un poco la cabeza—Como por ejemplo, en estos momentos te debates si acostarse o seguir distrayéndome con preguntas para evitar dormir y dejar tu cuerpo a mi merced.

"_Cuando él se levantó de la cama me dio algo de miedo, no sabía si me tomaría del brazo y me acostaría bruscamente o solo seguiría atormentándome con esas manos tan hábiles y esos labios tan fríos pero a la vez fogosos."_

— ¿Q-qué haces?

—Shh—tocó los labios de la pequeña Orihime susurrándole—Solo no pierdas… y no te pasará nada—las manos blanquecinas bajaron hasta los hombros de Inoue— Ve a dormir, mañana en la noche jugaremos otra partida.

"_Cuando me soltó salió del cuarto, escuché como cerraba la puerta tras él dejándome a mí respirar con tranquilidad, al menos sabía una cosa:_

_Schiffer Ulquiorra no era tan malo como lo había sido al principio." _

«Y ¿Quién sabe?... Tal vez, algún día podríamos ser amigos». Con este pensamiento, Inoue cerró los ojos aferrándose a la sábana, el frío ya comenzaba hacer uso de presencia.

.

.

.

Cuando Orihime abrió los ojos notó que aún era de noche, al menos no había ruidos _extraños_ al otro lado de la habitación; unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la asustaron un poco. Debía ser Ulquiorra, se dijo para calmarse

Sin embargo al sentir una respiración en su oído, esa persona le susurro:

— Hana-san… empecemos con la diversión— Era Aizen, ese hombre tocaba su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

Se movió como renacuajo contra su captor _imaginario _hasta que algunos gritos la hicieron regresar a la **realidad**.

— ¡Oye! — Sintió la presión en sus hombros y abdomen— ¡Despierta!

— ¡Ah! — Grito viendo a la persona que estaba arriba de ella para detener sus movimientos— ¿Schiffer-san?

— ¿Sueles hacer **eso** a menudo? — Le preguntó algo aturdido por lo que acabada de ocurrir a mitades de la noche

Los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas, Ulquiorra adivinó lo que seguiría después; debía tranquilizarla o no lo dejaría dormir

"_Diablos, esa fue mi primer pesadilla desde que caí a manos de Ulquiorra; ese tipo Aizen no me dio buena impresión, y tanto fue mi miedo que incluso soñé con él. Pero Schiffer-san estaba ahí y en esos momentos pensé que siempre lo estaría y para estar segura se lo pedí."_

— ¡Pro-prometo! ¡No! ¡No Perder n-nunca!… ¡Pe-pero no me d-dejes sola!; no con uno de **esos** hombres—pidió llorando en el pecho del pelinegro, éste no dijo nada; sabía que en esos momentos estaba sensible y lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse para después poderle preguntar con más calma

Solo trece minutos tardó en dejar de llorar y de mojar la camisa del chico, cuando solo eran sollozos él fue el primero en hablar

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó acostado con la pequeña en su pecho. Después de que él se quitó de encima y Orihime aflojó su agarre hasta soltarlo decidió recuperar su postura anterior al susto que pasó cuando la peli naranja comenzó a retorcerse y a brincar como su estuviese poseída; mientras que Inoue había estado indecisa de qué hacer segundos después de que él se quito y aunque siguió llorando con menos ímpetu no podía detener el hipo que conllevaba llorar hasta el cansancio; hasta que Ulquiorra la tomó y la obligo a acostarse sobre él

—No—susurro—Lo dije en cerio, no perderé… no lo haré… pero no me dejes sola con ninguno de esos hombres.

Con ello afirmaba su sospecha anterior, la peli naranja había tenido una pesadilla con alguno de esos tipos que vio en la sala; y eso agregando su trato anterior al llegar a la habitación, maldita sea

—De acuerdo…—aceptó con sinceridad—Jamás estarás sola con ninguno de ellos. No se los permitiré…—acarició la cabeza de Orihime, no le pido calmarse, no le pidió que le contara su pesadilla; solo accedió a su petición, y aunque Ulquiorra hiciera de todo y fuera un hijo de puta para muchos. Él jamás rompía su palabra

"_Sus palabras hicieron que confiara en él, su corazón latir me hizo saber que como yo era un ser humano que era capaz de trasmitir calor y compañía al otro; y en esos momentos para mí, él era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme con fuerza en esos momentos de inseguridad y miedo."_

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que ninguno dijo nada, Orihime se calmó y al saberse protegida por los brazos del pelinegro se sintió mucho mejor. Schiffer-san había (técnicamente) prometido su seguridad hasta que ella pagara su deuda y pudiese marcharse con todas las de la ley… y aunque aún siguiese esa chispa de desconfianza en el corazón de Inoue, ella se había prometido _trabajar_ duro para salir de ahí lo más ponto posible

Pasó saliva por su garganta antes de moverse un poco y llamarlo

— ¿Schiffer-san?

—Dime—eso sí no se lo esperaba. Él estaba despierto

—Creí que ya estabas durmiendo—susurro algo apenada

—Tú aún estas despierta ¿No?

"_Ya haya sido por desconfianza a arriesgarse a perder su __As__ para seguir ganando dinero o por el hecho de que en verdad le importaba mi "Salud", esas palabras habían causado en mi una alteración que jamás había sentido antes, una felicidad enorme y bastante bella. Que conocería poco después"_

—Perdona—susurro Orihime antes de cerrar los ojos—Schiffer-san—Llamó una vez más

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De verdad jamás de d-dejaras sola? — Preguntó ya con aires de sueño

—Yo jamás bromeo con un trato así.

— ¿T-trato? — Bostezó

—Yo jamás te dejaré sola… si tú…

— ¿Si yo? — Trato de incitarlo a terminar antes de caer dormida

— Si tú prometes hacer lo mismo…— la mano que había acariciado su cabeza minutos atrás, fundió sus dedos entre el cabello de la fémina. Orihime volvió a bostezar

— Trato hecho— Murmuro antes de caer dormida en brazos de Ulquiorra y a merced de Morfeo

— Entonces que sea un trato, _Ori la Invicta_— Entonces el Schiffer había caído en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no sabía el nombre de esa jovencita. Bueno eso no importaba mucho, ella era **suya** y ni demente iba a dejarla a merced de otro, jamás.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Bien lo admito, me he tardado bastante y lo lamento, la inspiración no me llegaba T.T sobretodo con este asunto de mi inscripción y demás ¬¬ bueno, he regresado de la tumba con toda está **remodelación entera del fic.**_

_Aunque sé que no es una buena disculpa, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, lo siento otra vez *^*_

_Prometo no tardarme con la conti, y hablando de contis, próximamente conti de mi otro fic, **El regreso de un Murciélago. **Por si quieren echarle un vistazo_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
